marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Captain Marvel - First Day of School Vol 1 1
(Title) | NextIssue = (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Agnes Garbowska | CoverArtist2 = Chris Sotomayor | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Sure, but it still took a friendly neighborhood hero to remind me that, even when you're saving the world you can't stop looking out for the little guy. | Speaker = Captain Marvel | StoryTitle1 = First Day of School: Part I | Writer1_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler1_1 = Mario Del Pennino | Inker1_1 = Mario Del Pennino | Colourist1_1 = Java Tartaglia | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor1_3 = Sana Amanat | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** *** Items: * and * * * | StoryTitle2 = Daily Bugle Funnies | Writer2_1 = Ty Templeton | Penciler2_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker2_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist2_1 = Keiren Smith | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor2_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor2_3 = Sana Amanat | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******* ******** ********* Items: * and * * * * and * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = First Day of School: Part II | Writer3_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler3_1 = Mario Del Pennino | Inker3_1 = Mario Del Pennino | Colourist3_1 = Java Tartaglia | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor3_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor3_3 = Sana Amanat | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** *** Items: * * and * | Solicit = EARTH’S MIGHTIEST HERO TEAMS UP WITH SPIDER-MAN IN A BRAND-NEW ALL-AGES ADVENTURE! Carol Danvers is one of the most powerful super heroes on Earth. She’s led Alpha Flight and the Avengers, and prevented more alien invasions than you can count. But she’s about to hit big trouble — and even the mightiest heroes need help sometimes! Good thing there’s a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man swinging around! Meet Captain Marvel before she hits the big screen — and find out what happens when two very different heroes have to work together! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included